paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblade
Heatblade is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask permission from me first before you use him in a story. Appearance Heatblade is a tri-colored Dalmatian/Bloodhound mix. His ears are longer than a regular Dalmatian's. He has a black saddle, tail, left ear and a spot over his right eye that looks like a puff of smoke. He has liver spots all over his body and legs that look like puffs of smoke. He also has a liver right ear, and spot over his left eye that looks a puff of smoke. He is white everywhere else. He has a fur tuft like Kion's mane on the top of his forehead but it's white with black and liver tips. He has rare yellow eyes. He has a burn mark over his left eye. He wears a dark red collar. He wears a black medical alert tag on his collar next to his pup tag. His pup tag has a pup jumping out of a red plane with a golden background. Job, Uniform, and Gear Job: Heatblade is a Firefighter/Smokejumper pup for the Animal Guard. Uniform: Heatblade wears a golden full body firefighter suit, including a high collar to protect his neck, a helmet with a protective and body heat sensing visor, fireproof boots, an oxygen mask, a tail guard and a zipper guard. He wears a golden pup pack on his back with a red belt to hold it in place. He also wears a fireproof golden bandana with black animal tracks on it. Gear Pup Pack Tools *Water or Fire retardant cannon *Parachute *Driptorch *Flare and flare gun( just in case *McLeod tool *Pulaski tool *Fire flapper tool *Hazel hoe *Chainsaw *Shovel *Two-way radio (just in case) *An Oxygen tank for him and his mask *A separate oxygen tank and oxygen masks for people he rescues. *Glucose Snacks just in case he is fighting a fire for a long time *Liquid Glucose in a syringe in a special compartment in pup pack. It is for when he crashes from low blood sugar. Vehicle Heatblade drives an all-terrain golden firetruck. It has a huge tank of water in the back just in case his water hose runs out of water. It also holds other things Heatblade might use. He also stores survival and camping gear in it just in case. Catchphrases *"Let's jump into the fire!" *"If there is smoke, I won't choke!" *"There she burns fellas!" *"When it looks bleak, this fire pup will take the heat!" *"My condition won't slow me down, in the end, I'm proud!" Personality Heatblade is a cheerful and go lucky pup. It takes a lot to bring this pup down. He loves to chill and play around like a normal pup. When he is on missions he acts serious and gets the job done. He follows orders always. Bio Heatblade was born in the Yellowstone National Park on a smokejumper base. His dad is a Firefighter/ Smokejumper Dog like he is. His mother part of the USGS monitoring the Yellowstone Super Volcano and investigating the unusual things at the park. He also grew up with a Newfoundland named Windshifter who parents were Smokejumper Pilots. At a young age, Heatblade was watching his dad do his job. He wanted to be like him. He started training to be a Firefighter/Smokejumper pup. It took him awhile but he got certified to be one. One day during a mission putting out a small fire. Heatblade started to feel dizzy and shaky. He fainted fighting a fire. His father saved him taking him the parks medical center. He found out he has Hypoglycemia but his is a bit more serious. During a hot and humid week at the park. His dad and he were trying to cool off when a campfire got out of control and started to burn through the park. His dad, the team and he rush off to the fire. He spotted a cabin on fire. He rushed in to save the trapped campers but as he was running out after he saved them all. It started to come down. He busted through the wall. He was unscathed but there was now a burn mark over his left eye. Later on hearing about his younger cousin, Marshall, being a Firefighter in Adventure Bay. He was extremely close with Marshall when they were little but as they got older starting they firefighter jobs they didn't spend much time together. He moved up to Adventure Bay. One day while in Adventure Bay he saw a fire starting to burn in the forest. He grabbed his uniform and gear and rushed to the fire. He put it out all by himself. He wasn't hurt but when he was done. He crashed from low blood sugar once again. Noah found him and followed the instructions on his medical alert tag. Noah took him back to the HQ. He woke up a bit later and told Noah what happened. Noah asked if he wanted to a member of the Animal Guard and Heatblade happily accepted. He became the Firefighter/Smokejumper pup of the Animal Guard. Later on, his friend and partner, Windshifter moved to Adventure Bay to be closer to his friend. Later on Wind became a Smokejumper pilot for the Animal Guard Friends * Noah and the Animal Guard * Ashes * The PAW Patrol Team * Windshifter: Best friend Family *Marshall: Younger Cousin-The two used to play a lot as younger pups. Playing firefighter games watching their parents do their jobs. The two got a lot closer when Heatblade moved to Adventure Bay. *Les: Little Sister-Like with Marshall, Les, and Heatblade used to be very close as pups but when Heatblade moved away Les was said to see him go. *Firefall: Father *Asher: Mother Trivia *Ironically being a Firefighter Heatblade is allergic to certain types of trees. He always wears his oxygen mask out in the forest. *Heatblade has Hypoglycemia but his is a bit more serious. *He is a part of the Animal Guard. *He is afraid of having a glucose crash again while fighting a fire. *He is very serious about fire safety and always tries to teach it to others. *He gave his sister a bow before he left for Adventure Bay. *He looks up to Noah like a father figure. Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Dalmatian Category:Firefighter/Smokejumper pup Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:The Animal Guard Member Category:Firedog Category:Fire Pups Category:Fire Pup Category:Bloodhound